


Melanie Dupre: Queen of Diamonds

by Quintero2



Category: Heart no Kuni no Alice | Alice in the Country of Hearts
Genre: Alice no kuni no Clover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4289253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quintero2/pseuds/Quintero2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my very first writing. I hope you don't think it's too bland interwebs. This is way, way back before Boris was all crazy the way he is now. This more innocent version of Boris reminds me of myself a little. I hope you like it interwebs.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. An Unexpected Visit

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first writing. I hope you don't think it's too bland interwebs. This is way, way back before Boris was all crazy the way he is now. This more innocent version of Boris reminds me of myself a little. I hope you like it interwebs.

"Oh, hi George." Melanie says walking into the kitchen. "How are you today?"

Silence.

"That's good. I'm glad to hear you slept well." she open the fridge and pulled out milk, butter and some strawberries. "Did you want something to eat George?"

More silence.

"You know, you have to eat. It's not good to go hungry."

Still more silence.

"Okay. Fine. Looks like I'll be eating pancakes alone."

Silence...

"Alright George. I'll make you some." Melanie smiles and starts making pancakes. "You're so indecisive George."

After mixing all the ingredients together, Melanie pours some of the batter onto a pan.

"It’s such a nice day." Melanie smiles again.

-||-

Boris opens a door. A lavish kingdom appears towering over a boreal forest.

"Eh." Boris shrugs. "I guess it’s cool." He closes the door and continues walking, kicking a pile of leaves. He twirls his guns on their chains flipping them around like a ribbon dancer.

Boris wears his pistols as though they were clothing. Along with a pair of black shorts, Boris also wears a sleeveless black tank top and a pair of nice white, almost sneaker-like dress shoes coupled with pink and black striped knee high socks.

He sighs longingly. “I never get to do anything fun around here. Maybe if I just stop moving, something might happen.”

Boris, stopping for a moment, hears nothing. (As he expected) But the silence is uneasing. Almost like the silence shouldn’t be there. He turned his head to see a very odd looking door. It was never here before but, there it was. As if calling to him to enter.

In fact, there was a note that had been pinned to the ornate passageway. He walked slowly toward the door being curious of it's origin.

Boris rips the note off the door and begins to read it.

Give this door a peek.  
I'm sure you won't regret it.  
-A friend

He looked down at the door knob. "I... Guess it can't hurt to take a look." He sighs as he grabs the doorknob and twists.

-||-

Melanie finished her pancakes and went outside to tend the garden. Putting her gloves on, she picks up a small trowel and begins weeding the garden.

"Good morning everyone." She said pulling weeds from the dirt. "I hope everyone slept well. And how are you Gertrude?"

Yup. Nothing.

“That’s good. I’m glad you’re feeling better today. I’m sure that mineral water helped with it.” Melanie continues to pull weeds from the ground. “So What’s everyone’s plans for today?"

“Well, since you asked,” A voice from behind Melanie replies boldly. “I’d say I need to eat soon.”

Melanie quickly turns her head to see Boris standing on a branch in a tree leaning against its trunk. She stops and smiles uncomfortably.

“Oh!” Her eyes widened by his presents. “H-hi. Who are you?” She asks softly. 

“Me?” Boris turns his head and points at his face which now has an expression of confusion on it. “My name is Boris.” He smiles closing his eyes.

“H-hello. My name is Melanie.” She looks down.

“Hey Melanie. What're you up to?” he looks at her with a slight smirk on his face.

“I’m, uh,” She fiddles with her tools. “I’m working on my garden. What are you doing here?”

“I’m just exploring a little. You never know what you could find out in Wonderland.” He winks.

“Well, just don’t hurt the plants. They’re my friends.” She looks down. “They’re my only friends.” Tears welled up in her eyes as she sits on the ground.

“Hey. Could you not be such a downer?” He jumps from the tree and walks to her. "Hey, it's not hard to make friends. I mean, I do it all the time."

Melanie sniffled. "But there's no one around here."

“Look, if you want someone as a friend, just ask.” He pets her head. “I don’t think I’d mind too much.”

Melanie blushes and sits with her hands folded in her lap. Wiping her tears away, she looks up as Boris retracts his hand. “Okay Boris.” She smiles softly. “Can we be friends?"

-||-


	2. From Whom

Melanie walked to her bedroom slipping out of her day clothes and into a sleeping gown. After a long day of playing with Boris, she was ready for a good night's rest. Her nightgown was a silvery blue with black lace outlining her chest and the bottom rim of the gown. Along with a pair of reading glasses, Melanie also wore a pair of black lace stockings.

She ties her hair up with some ribbon and goes to the kitchen to grab an apple. Sitting in her living room, Melanie begins to eat her fruit.

Melanie and Boris had an amazing day together. They played games, made food and even relaxed by the stream by her house for a bit. Boris wanted to stay the night at her house but she avoided the subject entirely. After all, Boris is her first guy friend.

Melanie dozes off almost falling asleep in her arm chair.

She startles herself awake and holds her head up with her hand. "I need to go to bed soon." Melanie says to herself aloud yawning near the end of her sentence.

"Sure got that right." Boris say while sitting on the couch across from Melanie.

"Oh, hi Boris. How did you..." She stops and looks at him with a puzzled stare.

"Oh," he says crawling onto the floor and into a sitting position. "I found a way in. The front door seemed like a good place to start so I just came in through there."

"But I thought I locked it."

"Actually, you left it wide open." Boris smiles.

They sit there for a bit not saying a word to one another. Melanie gets up and closed the front door. "I guess you can stay here tonight Boris."

Boris smiles wide and stands up. "Great. Just let me get undressed." He pulls off his shirt and puts it on the couch.

"Do you have pajamas? If you don't, I think I have a shirt I can lend you to sleep in."

"Wait. You don't need to-" Melanie gets up with a slight jump and skips to her bedroom.

She comes back with a grey shirt in hand. "I hope it's big enough for you Boris." 

"You didn't need to but I'll take it. Thanks." He takes the shirt and slips it on. "So where should I sleep?" He says cracking a sly smile.

"Oh, you can sleep in my bed with me."

A long pause fills the room with silence.

"Um. Are you sure? I can stay on the couch." His sly smile turns to a concerned one.

"No. It's okay. I don't mind." She walks to the kitchen and gets a glass of water.

Boris gets up and goes to the bedroom. He sits on the bed stroking the handmade quilt covering the bed.

Melanie pokes her head through the doorway. "I like how it feels. I made it myself." She walks into the room. "Do you like it?" She blushes and looks down folding her hands together in front of her waist.

Boris looks up with a smile. "It's very nice Melanie."

"Great." Melanie smiles wide. "That means you're sleeping with it for tonight."

Boris cracks a sly smile. "So I'll be sleeping with you right?"

"This is the only bed in the house so yeah." She smiles and walks to her dresser.

Melanie begins to take off her night gown. "Woah!" Boris quickly covers his eyes. "What're you doing?!"

"Oh." She turns to face him. "I'm getting changed into my pajamas. What's wrong with that?"

Boris' cheeks are burning with blush. "Y-you shouldn't change in front of me. It's not decent for you to do that."

He takes his hand away from his face to see Melanie leaning towards his face. Her chest exposed most of the way down her torso.

Boris looks to the side. "Do you mind? I-I'd like to go to bed."

Melanie cocked her head. "What's wrong Borris?"

"Just... Let's go to bed." He blushed.

She smile and goes to her dresser again. "Sure. Just let me finish getting ready." She slips under the covers and snuggles in. "Come on Boris. You can keep me warm. It's cold during the night period."

Boris stands up, pulls the covers back and lays down. Melanie cuddles him from behind. He awkwardly smiles and they both begin to fall asleep.

-||-

"Blood, I was only doing what I was told." Brazor folded his arms and leaned against the desk.

"Brazor, I only told you to take out the head of the council. Not kill everyone there." Blood folds his arms and give Brazor an unfriendly glare.

"They were in the way. I needed to clear some room for the shot."

"He was standing on the staircase-"

"With others around him." Brazor interrupts Ace before he could finish speaking. "Honestly, I don't see where this is coming from. I did the job." He looks away.

Blood sighs. "Nevermind. Just leave."

Brazor smiles. "I do hope my next task will have a bit more fun involved." He leaves closing the door on his way out.

He walks down the hall and sits on an old chair. Without a second thought, Brazor lifts his arm blade to cleans it of the blood that was still on it from his last escapade with his now blood stained rag.

Brazor has been under the command of Blood for as long as he can remember and he hates this. He swings his freshly cleaned blade into the wall beside him destroying a vase and the entire wall itself.

He left the hallway a mess and went outside for a stroll before the next night cycle came.

"Now Brazor." A voice called to him from a far. "What could you possibly be up to today?"

It was a faceless. One of the maids at the manor. "Oh, I'm just on a stroll. I have no greater plans ahead." Brazor lifted his blade. "Although, a good practice session with my rifle would do me some good."

"Well sir, I am sad to announce that your practice session will have to wait till later. Blood has a major problem that needs your immediate attention." She hands him a sealed envelope with a name on it.

In the letter it is explained that someone has found a person of extreme importance and both must be eliminated in the most covert manor.

"So this Boris fellow," Brazor drops his blade letting his arm hang. "How could he possibly find this 'Queen of Diamonds' without being detected?"

"I'm sorry sir, but I do not have all the answers. Maybe you c-"In an instant, Brazor pulls his pistol from his holster and shoots her in the forehead. Her lifeless body falls to the ground.

"The letter told me to kill the one bearing it so I can, in fact, shoot the messenger." He cracks a smile as he kicks her body out of his way. "Now," He wipes the blood from his face. "Time to kill myself a cat."

-||-


End file.
